Crossfire
by Niknakz93
Summary: A year before First Class, and Charles meets an intriguing young mutant much closer to home than he imagined. But everyone has their secrets... and Gianna is no exception. Sometimes love can heal even the oldest of wounds. Charles/OC Reviews much loved!


**Crossfire**

5th October 1961

The rain was belting down hard as the soaked to the skin girl ran across the road in the dark, water sloshing over her black boots as she did so, hurrying as fast as she could. She stopped in the doorway of the cafe where she worked, shaking the water from her deep red hair with a low groan, then walked inside, pushing the glass door with the sign saying Open on, shivering a little.

_"Hey, Gianna!"_

She turned now, pulling her soaking coat off as she went, hanging it up on the metal hook just inside. "Hey Joe, how's business?" she called to him over the low clatter coming from the kitchen.

"Slow." Joe sighed in defeat, setting down the plate and walked over to her, wiping his hands on the towel that he lobbed back into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to come in."

"I wanted to." Gianna smiled, letting the man hug her for a moment, his longish honey blonde hair hitting her in the face, sea blue eyes twinkling a little.

"Thanks, but I doubt we'll get any business for tonight. It's cold and wet. You know what that means... no one'll come in." was his almost sad reply.

Gianna sighed, then said. "Here-" she pressed a few dollars into his hand, then went behind the counter and made herself a coffee, listening to the sound of the kettle boiling.

Joseph sighed once more, then put the dollars in the till and said. "If it doesn't pick up, I think we'll have to close down."

"God! Jeez Joe... don't say that!"

"It's true though Gee."

Gianna knew it was going to be true soon enough, but they had fought for this place too long to just give up on it. Business had been incredibly slow since a bigger cafe had opened up over the road, taking their customers. Even their regulars. It was hard times indeed.

* * *

><p>She now went behind to the kitchen, scrubbing hard at the surface for a moment, then Joseph came in and leaned against the table and said. "I'm sorry I can't pay you more."<p>

"Joe, it's fine. I love this job, and my boss couldn't be a more nicer person." she chuckled, humbling him. But now the bell tinkled and Gianna looked up.

"Our luck might be changing."

Joseph watched her set the towel down, then pick up her notepad, tying her fire like hair back better as she did so.

As she walked into the main cafe, she saw a youngish looking man with ragged brown hair and deep blue eyes sat there with the pristine menu in his hand, but now he looked up and smiled as she stopped before the table and asked.

"What would you like?"

The man glanced back at the menu, then asked. "Can I have a tea, dash of milk and two sugars please, and a slice of cherry bakewell?"

Gianna smiled and nodded. "Be ready in five minuets."

The man nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you." then watched the girl turn and walk back to the kitchen, and Gianna frowned at Joseph who was peering around the corner of the door at the young man, then said quietly. "I know who that is."

"And?"

"That mansion up the road?"

"What?" Gianna frowned, then looked again for herself, and Joseph nodded. "That's Charles Xavier. Didn't know he was back yet from Oxford."

She pulled back now, then yanked Joseph back too, scolding him. "Stop staring, it's rude."

Joseph chuckled, pouring out the tea. "Why would such a well off man be doing here? He could buy the whole place with what he has money wise..."

"Maybe you should ask him then (?)"

He snorted at that, then handed her the cup and plate. "I don't even know if it is him." Gianna rolled her eyes, then took the pair and walked back to the man whose identity they had been bickering over.

"Here we go-" she smiled, pushing her fringe out of her eyes as she went, and the man handed her the money, plus some more, going. "Seems empty?"

"Yes." she sighed in defeat, then added. "Business is dropping quite the bit after that one over the road."

"But they don't make bakewell tarts like yours does. My sister came in here the other day and told me about them, they had to be good to impress her."

"I'm humbled." Gianna chuckled, then felt herself sit down as she asked. "I hope I'm not sounding rude... but are you Charles Xavier?"

The man sipped his tea, then nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh." Gianna said, not knowing what to say, then chuckled. "My boss was wondering what someone like you would be doing in a dump like this."

_"Hey! I didn't say dump!"_

The pair laughed at Josephs shout from the back, and Charles chuckled before saying. "Well, as I said- your bakewell tarts are beautiful."

Gianna smiled, then froze, a tiny frown appearing on her face- one thing she and Joseph kept to themselves, and that was Giannas status as a mutant. If she touched another mutant, she could mimic their powers herself anytime she wanted. But for now, she had erased her current ones and tried to be normal. But she had kept an ability to sense other mutants.

And there was one right before her.

Charles realized at the same time as he heard her thoughts, wondering if he was a mutant too. Then he went out on a limb and nodded. "Yes I am."

Giannas eyes widened, then she couldn't think of what to say, and Charles chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you Gianna."

"You're a telepath!"

He nodded, then he cocked his head a little and frowned. "And you?"

"I can... mimic or assimilate you could say, other abilities by touching other mutants. But I've only met two others..."

Charles smiled, then held out his hand. "Want to try?"

She looked at it, feeling nervous- what was it like with telepathic abilities? But then again, she could erase it if she didn't like it. Gianna took his hand, and he gasped quietly in surprise as he felt his own ability get copied by the girl, then she let go and heard.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes. _She said back mentally, chuckling. "This is brilliant! My own will never get as powerful as yours, but near enough."

"Quite the powerful gift you possess." he said now, then asked. "How long will it last? That link where you copy my powers?"

"Until you die. Or I erase it. It won't affect your own powers, it's just a copy." She replied, and Joseph who was watching from the kitchen, asked Charles.

"Just how many mutants are out there?"

Charles looked back to the man, then sighed. "I truly don't know. Me and my sister are the only one's I've known, and Gianna here the first I've met."

"Quite elusive then?"

"Very much so." Charles nodded, finnishing off his tea, then spied a sequence of numbers on the girls left arm, realizing what it meant. She'd been a prisoner once when she was younger.

Gianna saw him looking at her arm, then folded them so he couldn't see it anymore, feeling nervous once more. Charles knew what it meant, but didn't bring it up as she asked. "What can your sister do?"

"Adopted sister. She's a shapeshifter." he chuckled, and Giannas eyes widened- now that was one power she would like to assimilate. Such a cool and classic power as well.

Charles heard it all, then chuckled. "I feel awful for saying this, but she was a waitress over the road for a while."

"I don't like her already (!)" she joked now, making Charles laugh as he stood up and said. "You're both welcome around the mansion if you ever want to. It's nice to meet other mutants."

He took his coat now and smiled once more at her, then walked out into the growing storm that was still crashing down.

_It really is a small world when it comes to mutants._ She thought now as she turned the sign to Closed.

And up the road, Charles had heard every word as he walked through the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've done two big ErikOC stories so far, and I'm feeling rather guilty at Charles sitting in the corner going "What about me you mean writer?" so here we go! My first Charles/OC! Hope you like, and reviews are much loved! I'll continue if enough people like this:) x Nicola**


End file.
